intcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The battle of Sapporo
The battle of Sapporo was a war between the allied forces of Norsemen, Carthage and China against the Japanese. Comanders: Units involved: Strength: Casualties and losses: (minus server) |} The siege lasted for aprox 2-3h and resulted in the Great weeaboo asylum to south africa and later on to the Sack of Sapporo then Swissjews mental breakdown The battle resulted in Swissjews mental breakdown and the death of Intcraft 3. After the weebs ragequit the server, headadmin Swissjew nuked the map in butthurt desperation. Background In the War of Epirusian aggression against Carthage the Japanese forces aided their allies Epirus against the coalition of Carthage and Norsemen against Epirus and SPQR. The Japanese forces greatly outnumbered the Carthaginians and Norse and but were slaughtered in The battle of MY INTACT HYMEN. The day after the battle the Japanese invaded the Chinese city of Lin'an which was a neutral town and nation during the whole war. Claiming the Chinese insulted them in global chat and inviting a former Carthaginian they attacked them, bringing the Chinese into the war. A deal was made between the Norse/Carthaginian forces and the Chinese Imperial army to eliminate every last weeaboo which in the end succeed. Prelude The allied forces decided to meet up in Lin'an 20:00 at the Japanese prime time of activity. At 18:00 things were getting ready such as food for the soldiers and weapons and at 19:00 the first journeys from Osheim (Norway, Oslo) were made to the Chinese city of Lin'an. Upon the first arrival there were still Norse in Osheim and the gathering took another hour to get ready. Meanwhile the Japanese saw what was going on and decided to logout so they could prevent the sacking of their lands, the admins saw this and did nothing of course cause they are all weeaboo sympathizers. When the Norse and Chinese finally got the prize from the Olympiads the Armour was distributed to players needing them. As everyone was ready the Japanese was still logged off and the Norse waited in Lin'an while the Chinese son of heaven(heaven be with him) rode over the great sea of Japan on a horse without a boat(damn heaven truly be with him) he went to Japan scanning the land and checking for the weakest spot to assault Sapporo on. The Norse decided to sail to Japan, before they landed a Japanese logged in and thus the son of heaven put down thy fence on the ground. He of course couldn't fight them alone and retreated with Japs following, the Japs not seeing the Norse fleet arrived got BTFO again by them and the Norse forces put down over 9000 fences. The actual siege of Sapporo lasted for several hours. The japanese held the high city wall of sapporo and bombarded the approaching army with arrows. The invaders slowly claimed their way towards the northeastern watchtower of Sapporo, but instead of using their defensive advantage the weeb army tried to break the siege by sending a divided force into the invading siegeposts. The attempted break resulted in the forces of Japan loosing most of their armor and equipment. After the failed attack the defenders of Sapporo rallied in their town square, while only a handful of soldiers held the walls and began to burn all valuables. All shekels and gems, every ingot and stack of dirt was cast upon the flames before the pillaging reached them. This last act of defiance was in vein, as the army at their doorstep had come for vengeance and not riches. Sapporo was sacked and razed to the point that it closely resembled Hiroshima. Attack on Sapporo On June the 7th the Imperial Chinese army and the Great Heathen army